Evolutions et sentiments
by raikov9
Summary: 19 ans après la guerre, les choses ont bien changées, les personnes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, et les Potter s'appliquent à réparer les petits coeurs brisés...  CHAPITRE 5 en ligne :D
1. Sur un quai de gare

**Salut!**

**Je poste cette fic ici aussi.  
><strong>

**J'ai hésité longtemps avant dans la poster dans la section Albus/scorpius, mais après tout le pariring AS/SM sera aussi présent que le HP/DM :D**

**Voila, alors je souhaite à tous ceux qui connaisse pas cette fic, une bonne lecture! ;)**

**Je vais rajouter les chapitres à la suite! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>EVOLUTION ET SENTIMENTS<br>**

Merlin comme il se sentait mal à cet instant.

Poussant son chariot plein de bagages, tant bien que mal.

- Albus, tu es sûr, tu ne veux pas que je pousse le chariot?

- Mais nan, c'est bon rassura le gosse, se parant d'un sourire crispé.

Pour seul réponse, la main rassurante de son père se resserra sur son épaule.

- Allez, allez dépêchez-vous, activa Ginny, quand elle remarqua son mari et son fils cadet à la traine.

- M'man stresse pas Albus, il est déjà a CA de se pisser dessus, se moqua James en pointe du peloton Potter, poussant lui aussi son propre chariot.

- Mais je ne stresse personne, je veux juste ne pas manquer le train.

James leva les yeux au ciel aussitôt.

Sa mère,Ginny Potter ou la sorcière la plus angoissée du Royaume-Uni.

Et elle avait le don de savoir partager son stress. Insupportable à force.

Heureusement qu'elle savait bien cuisiner, soupira James.

Ce dernier jeta un oeil autour de lui, à la recherche d'un camarade, malgré la gare bondée, mais pour le moment, aucun visage familier ne vint à son encontre.

Et ce brouhaha incessant, lui donnait l'impression agaçante de réduire sa vision, allez savoir pourquoi.

- HA! Le Pouddlard express est à quai, se rassura Ginny.

Le fils aîné, se garda bien de rappeler qu'ils avaient une heure d'avance, et poursuivi sa route.

Un peu plus loin derrière lui, Harry et Albus avaient entamés une conversation pour le moins sérieuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas Al', on est toujours très tendu au début les premiers jours, mais on s'y habitue vite!

Albus fixa son père.

- Je n'en doute pas, et puis je sais que, mis à part la guerre, tu y a vécus de bons moments.

Harry ne put contenir son sourire nostalgique.

Oui, c'était bien vrai, il y avait vécu de bon moment, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione.

Et ce malgré la menace constante qui les cernaient.

Alors, les années que James et Albus allaient y vivre, ne pourraient être que merveilleuse, le danger une fois pour toute écarté.

- James me saoule trop avec cette histoire de répartition, ronchonna le plus jeune.

- N'écoute pas ce qu'il te dis, il cherche à te déstabiliser, tu le connais non? C'est à se demander par quel miracle il a atterrit à Griffondor ce petit con, marmonna le brun.

Albus considéra un instant les propos de son père et exposa, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Tu sais...Machiavel...il est mort un 22 juin...Et James est né un 22 juin...Je suis sûûûûûr que ce n'est pas un hasard.

Harry rigola de bon coeur, Merlin, ses fils ne changeraient jamais.

James était toujours volontaire, tête brûlé et trop franc pour son propre bien. Tandis qu' Albus restait toujours en retrait, calculant les situations, et pesant ses mots à chaque instant. Plus mature que James dans un sens.

Harry ne doutais pas une seconde de l'identité de la future maison d' Albus.

Le Pouddlard Express, se dessina peu à peu à l'horizon.

Tout de noir et de rouge flamboyant.

Bon et bien voilà, nous y sommes.

Albus hocha vaguement la tête à cette constatation.

Le quai était bondé de petit attroupement familiaux ou amicaux.

Les amis s'enlaçaient, discutaient, rigolaient, les parents quand à eux, tenaient leurs rôles à la perfection, donnaient religieusement leurs dernières recommandations, d'autres pleuraient à chaude larmes, surement des départ de première année.

Harry laissa errer son regard sur la marrée humaine, tentant d'apercevoir un groupuscule roux.

Ron lui ayant donné rendez-vous sur le quai 9 ¾ mais...

- Papa! Papaaa!

Harry redescendit brusquement sur terre, avisant son fils aîné qui s'approchait.

Ce dernier pointa vaguement quelque chose dans son dos et sur un ton conspirateur, demanda:

- Papa c'est lui Malfoy?

Le survivant plissa les yeux, se raccrochant à la direction pointée par son fils.

- Mais nan, plus à gauuuuche, precisa James la mâchoire serrée, et son oeil gauche clignant avec force, dans un souci de discrétion.

Albus roula des yeux devant le bêtise de son grand frère.

Enfin, « bêtise » qui l'intriguait tout de même, pour une fois.

- Oui...c'est lui, murmura le brun.

Il resta planté la, ses deux marmots commençant à jacter avec ferveur, enfin, surtout James.

- Restez- la.

Albus et James s'arrêtèrent de piailler.

- Je reviens tout de suite...Ginny! Fais gaffe au gosses un instant! Prevint t'il.

Cette dernière un peu plus loin, qui s'échinait à cherchait son frère, revint sur ses pas, un rien agacé.

Le Survivant entendit vaguement un « on peut se garder tout seul » outré de James.

Mais pour l'instant, son attention n'était attiré que par une chose, une personne.

Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule, ne quittant pas la chevelure blonde des yeux.

Malfoy, de dos et agenouillé devant son fils, semblait réajusté son uniforme neutre, et noir fournit par Pouddlard. Le tout premier uniforme.

Harry s'arrêta derrière lui, un peu gêné par la situation, qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

Ses mots restaient obstinément coincé dans sa gorge.

- Papa, y'a un monsieur derrière toi, dit une petite voix qui sortit de suite le grand brun de sa léthargie.

Malfoy se redressa avec élégance et se retourna.

- Potter? S'exclama t'il, ses yeux cernés et sans âmes, ne cachant pas son étonnement.

Et Harry se retrouva comme un con, au pied du mur.

- Euh, bonjour Malfoy, je tenais...à te présenter mes condoléances, murmura le survivant, sincèrement désolé.

Draco grimaça légèrement, son regard ratissant le sol.

Il avait maigri, beaucoup.

Lui qui d'ordinaire était si classe, sa robe paraissait flotter autour de lui.

L'ancien serpentard se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de remerciement.

Sa main longue et diaphane malaxait nerveusement l'épaule de son rejeton, l'adulte étant beaucoup trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'en apercevoir.

Le regard émeraude coula sur le petit blond

- Il te ressemble, sourit pudiquement Harry.

Draco regarda son fils, et sourit sans joie, sa main fine remontant doucement vers la chevelure blonde de son descendant.

- Enchanté jeune homme, moi c'est Harry, dit t'il en lui tendant chaleureusement la main.

Le petit hésita quelque instant, puis serra la grande main halée.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Scorpius Malfoy monsieur.

C'était le portrait craché de son père au même age.

Même petit menton pointu, même petit nez pointu.

En revanche, ses cheveux n'étaient pas retenu par du gel et ses yeux n'exprimait en aucun cas le dédain, juste une peine immense, bien trop difficile à cacher pour un gamin de son age.

L'aristocrate s'abstint de tout commentaire tandis que Harry lâcha doucement la petite main, pour regarder le père dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait mais...Il le fit quand même.

Harry tendit la main à son ancienne Nemesis.

Alors Draco hésita comme son fils quelques instants auparavant, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Tentant de détecter la plaisanterie ou la moquerie dans ce geste, mais rien à part la franchise ne brillait dans les yeux du Survivant.

Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ravala sa fierté es ses principes.

Il serra la main halée avec le plus de conviction possible.

- Harry! Alors!

Les deux anciennes Nemesis regardèrent en directions de l'appelle.

Ginny, entourée de sa marmaille et de celle de son frère, faisant de grand signes à son mari, bien vite suivi par Ron.

- Je dois y aller, murmura Harry renouant le contact visuel avec le blond, leur main se lâchèrent.

Il fit un rapide clin d'oeil a Scorpius, et pressa rapidement l'avant-bras maigre du blond.

- Au plaisir de te revoir Malfoy.

Puis il se détourna en direction de sa famille, écartant grand les bras pour réceptionner Hugo et Rose qui courraient vers lui.

Malfoy le regarda partir et se sentit cruellement insignifiant, à nouveau.

Un regard à son fils lui apprit, qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Et a cette instant il détestait tout ce qu'il représentait.

Il prit doucement son fils dans ses bras, terrorisé par le destin qui s'imposait à eux, s'il n'était pas si stupide, il aurait supplié Potter d'abuser de son influence sur les professeurs de Pouddlard.

Pour protéger son fils des éventuels représailles qu'il risquait de subir.

Sa femme s'en été déjà allé à jamais, il ne voulais pas perdre sa seule raison de vivre, il ne voulait pas que la vie ne les abiment, pas encore.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	2. Répartition

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

><p>- Et je ne tolèrerai aucun manquement au règlement, ai-je été clair? Demanda Mac Gonagall de son ton sec et calme.<p>

- Oui madame, répondirent quelques élèves timidement quand les autres hochaient la tête.

Rassemblés en bas d'un immense escalier de pierre, les futures premières années vêtus de leur uniforme noirs, écoutaient attentivement les conseils de la directrice de Pouddlard.

Un vieux chapeau pointu vissé sur la tête, et le regard perçant.

Nul doute qu'elle s'évertuait à faire régner l'ordre et la discipline dans son colossale établissement.

C'était à ce demander comment son père avait tant de fois pu esquiver ce regard acéré, pour ses fameuses escapades nocturnes, songea Albus.

Bien, nous allons poursuivre, fit-t'elle d'un air entendu en reprenant son chemin.

Et toute la petite troupe bougea comme un seul homme.

- Bon sang, j'ai peur, murmura Rose à l'attention d'Albus.

Ce dernier acquiesça mais ne parla pas.

Il faisait tout son possible pour paraître imperturbable et visiblement sa cousine avait besoin de réconfort, alors il n'allait surement pas s'épancher sur ses propres peurs.

Elle le sortit de sa rêverie en tirant sur sa manche d'un coup sec.

- Regarde Al', le blond la-bas, c'est Scorpius Malfoy!

Le brun soupira...Oui et?

Il connaissait déjà la suite de son monologue, elle lui sortirait sans doute à quel point il devait être dangereux de fréquenter un Malfoy, que leurs âmes étaient rongées par la magie noire et ce depuis des générations.

Evidemment, elle n'était pas la fille de Ron pour rien.

Car ce dernier et malgré toutes ces années, n'avait jamais pu endiguer le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers les Malfoy, n'hésitant pas à placer quelques pics bien senties lors des diner de familles, sachant parfaitement que la flopée de Weasley le conforterait dans ses dires, en rajoutant même parfois.

Heureusement lui, Albus, avait les idées beaucoup moins arrêtées que sa cousine et la cause en été très simple, son père ne parlait jamais des Malfoy de cette façon.

Biens sûr, il avait déjà évoqué ses petites gueguerres auxquelles se vouait le trio infernal et Draco Malfoy dans leur jeunesse mais jamais Harry n'en avait profité pour le rabaisser d'une quelconque façon et aussi gratuitement et méchamment que Ron.

Scorpius avait l'air tout sauf agressif, bien au contraire, complètement en retrait du groupe, il se retrouvait relégué tout derrière pratiquement au même niveaux que Albus et Rose.

Et d'après ses quelques coup d'oeil en arrière, le blondinet paraissait triste et ailleurs, happé par ses pensé brun grimaça.

Astoria Malfoy était morte il y avait quelques semaines de cela, la nouvelle avait fait la une de plusieurs journaux sorcier, son père avait été surpris à l'entente de cette sombre nouvelle, puis taciturne, presque triste.

- Albus tu m'écoutes quand je te parle? Se vexa la rouquine.

- Bien, nous sommes arrivés, déclara solennellement Mac Gonagall, plantée devant deux immenses portes en bois, nous allons faire notre entrée dans la Grande salle.

Puis, par enchantement, les deux portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître devant les jeunes visages stupéfaits, quatre longues tables, bordés de part et d'autres d'élèves, applaudissant avec entrain les nouveaux arrivant.

Ces derniers s'avancèrent au centre de l'immense pièce, ébahit par les effets magique du plafond.

- C'est celui dont maman m'avait parlé, commenta Rose.

Les nuages fictifs et filandreux paraissaient si loin dans le plafond et pourtant si près, laissant parfois apercevoir, un ciel d'encre étoilé.

Des étendards suspendus dans le vide, représentait les quatre maisons, et une bouffée de fierté emplit le coeur d'Albus à cet instant, ému par le fait de fouler le même sol que son père, vingt ans auparavant.

Mais sans attendre plus que cela, il chercha à la table Gryffondor son frère qui devait certainement essayer de le chercher aussi.

Et la recherche en question ne fut pas bien longue « **Albuuus je suis laaaa** »

Le jeunot tourna la tête, son frère, James, gesticulait dans tout les sens tentant de capter l'attention de Albus, courageusement maintenu par Hugo, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Merci monsieur Potter, je crois que tout le monde sait que vous êtes là à présent, soupira la directrice complètement blasé, ce qui déclencha quelques rires dans la salle.

Puis elle prit place près d'un tabouret, un chapeau usé et visiblement recousu à certain endroit, posé dessus.

Elle présenta rapidement le corps enseignant, puis les fonctions du fameux, choipeau magique, même si tous les élèves ici savaient déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

L'appel commença alors, l'esprit d'Albus décrochant vite sous le ton monocorde de la directrice, les premières déclarations du choipeau avait beau être surprenantes, après tout, des chapeaux parlant ce n'était pas banale, même dans le monde sorcier, il avait quand même lâché l'affaire...

- **MALFOY SCORPIUS HYPERION!**

Et la, l'ambiance bonne enfant qui dominait l'atmosphère fut balayé par une tension presque palpable.

Tout avait changé, du tout au tout, les visages, les mimiques, la posture des professeurs.

Ils étaient comme...Gênés.

Scorpius traversa le groupe de premier année, pas très enclin à s'écarter sur son passage, tête basse.

Et quand le blond passa, près d'Albus, ce dernier entendu clairement les murmures destinés au blondin.

_**Mangemort on va te faire la peau, tu vas payé pour ton père, fils de pute je vais pas te louper...**_

Et sans prévenir, le blond s'effondra violemment au sol accompagné de rires et de moqueries mesquine.

- Qui a fait ca, hurla Mac Gonagall, presque hystérique, fendant le groupe de premiers années, Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que ca peut allez? Demanda t'elle, le relevant doucement par un bras.

Le blond hocha mollement la tête.

- Jeune gens, je crois que vous m'avait mal comprise tout à l'heure, si je reprends encore quelqu'un à faire ce genre de chose sur n'importe qui, je saurai prendre les décisions définitives adéquats.

Elle se retourna vivement, une grimace outrée sur le visage, et s'appliqua à escorter le blond jusqu'à son tabouret, époussetant parfois les petites épaules.

Elle ne put réfréné un regard inquiet vers la table des enseignants, regard largement partagé.

Ils se doutaient tous que le petit Malfoy aurait du mal à s'intégrer...

Elle posa distraitement le choipeau sur la tête blonde.

- Allons, pourquoi pleures-tu jeune Malfoy?

- ...Je...Je ne pleure pas, murmura Scorpius effrayé, et la mâchoire serrée.

Et bien, je peux déjà dire que tu es un petit menteur...

- Non...Je...

- Ne dis rien petit, laisse moi réfléchir,...Hum...Tu es trop pur pour atterrir à Serpentard!

- ...

- Ton intelligence sera une arme redoutable pour tenir tête à tous ces voyous...

Scrorpius regarda devant lui, il avait l'impression que tout les gamins, lui en voulait à mort, et qu'il n'attendaient qu'une chose, le coincer dans un coin, et lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance, Merlin...

Ses petits doigts maigres s'agrippèrent au rebord du vieux tabouret, il voulait son père, il avait besoin de lui, il ne put empêcher un gémissement douloureux de franchir ses lèvres au souvenir si frais du père, presque en larme, qu'il avait laissé sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross , sa mère aurait du être la aussi... Son coeur ne supporta pas davantage se souvenir...

Le petit Scorpius serrait sa mâchoire a s'en briser les os, mes malgré tout ses efforts son regard devint irrémédiablement flou, et les larmes commencèrent à emprunter leurs éternels chemin...

- **SERDAIGLE!**

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

Et le silence lourd retomba à nouveau dans la salle, l'héritier Malfoy se dirigea mécaniquement vers la table appropriée dans un silence de mort, avant qu'un murmure ne brise celui-ci.

- Mais il pleure! Il aurait du atterrir à Poufsouffle!

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, et Mac Gonagall,rouge brique, rugit :

- Il suffit Smith! Vingts points en moins pour Griffondor!

Et son intervention eu au moins l'intérêt de ramener le calme, choquant par la même les élèves de Griffondor, vingt points en moins pour ça, il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser.

- Bon...**POTTER ALBUS SEVERUS.**

Le fils du Survivant ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, et fonça sur le tabouret, il s'assit et vissa le choixpeau de lui-même sur la tête.

- Jeune Potter, quel honneur! ET quel entrain!

- …

- Et bien, encore un choix difficile...

- …?

- Tu es courageux, jeune homme, mais tu es aussi rusé, très rusé, bien plus que ton père.

Albus esquissa un sourire.

- Arf...décidément, le dilemme est le même...

- ...

- ...A chaque génération...

- ...?

Macgonagall fronça les sourcils devant cette longue hésitation...

- **SERPENTARD!NONGRIFFONDOR!**

Un silence choqué frappa la grande salle à nouveau, les élèves, bouché bées regardaient le choixpeau et Albus, comme si le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête.

Les enseignants n'en menaient pas large non plus, Mac Gonagall crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir!

Depuis toute ses années passé dans ce vieux collège, ce fut bien la première fois qu'elle assista à...CA.

Le choixpeau commençait 'il a se faire vieux?

Elle se reprit néanmoins, sa voix ne cachant pas un instant sa nervosité.

- Mais, monsieur Potter...Monsieur Potter doit se diriger vers quelle table?

- Griffondor! Répéta plus doucement le choixpeau.

Quelques soupirs soulagés accompagnèrent la décision du vieux chapeau, n'empêchant aucunement les murmures étonnés de se propager.

Et après quelques secondes d'hésitations, la maison rouge et or fit une ovation au dernier Potter.

Celui-ci se dirigea dans un état second vers sa table, vite attrapé par des bras familier.

- Bon t'as voulu nous faire quoi la frérot! Tu m'as fait flippé! S'exclama James dans un éclat de rire...

Et moi donc, pensa Albus...

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	3. Interlude petits papiers

_**Salut voici le chapitre 3!**_

_**Tout minuscule, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je poste de suite la chapitre 4! XD**_

_**Ciao**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salut P'pa!<strong>_

_**Tout se passe plutôt bien ici, c'est aussi fantastique et merveilleux que vous me l'aviez dis maman et toi.**_

_**Tu vas être content, j'ai atterri à Griffondor, mais franchement c'était limite!**_

_**Le choipeau avait l'intention de m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais il s'est rattrapé.**_

_**Je crois que j'ai vécu mon premier grand moment de solitude à Pouddlard, mais je crois que le pire ca a été pour Malfoy. Les élèves se sont pas gênés pour se moquer de lui, il en a même pleurer.**_

_**Tu sais je crois qu'il n'est pas comme les gens le voient, d'ailleurs le choipeau l'a envoyé à Serdaigle. En passant, j'ai entendu dire que la professeure de DCFM était enceinte! S'il te plait, fait ton possible pour venir enseigner à sa place! Je suis sur que MacGo appuiera ta candidature!**_

_**Ca serait trop génial de t'avoir parmi nous, et puis James fermerai son clapet plus souvent, tu devrais voir comment il se la joue, c'est déplorable!**_

_**Embrasse fort maman pour moi, pareil pour toi!**_

_**Al'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour papa,<strong>_

_**Tu me manques.**_

_**Je viens d'être intégré à Serdaigle.**_

_**Je suis content, j'ai échappé à Serpentard comme tu l'espérais.**_

_**Les gens sont sympathique.**_

_**Tu me manques.**_

_**Scorpius**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors? Scorpius à l'air bien tristoune : Mais ça s'arrangera, je vais pas le laisser comme ça notre petit blond!  
><strong>_


	4. Père abandonné

**Chapitre 4! :D**

**on désolée c'est un peu tristoune, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de me précipiter! ;)**

**aaaah et bien sur! J'me fais d'la pub!**

**Passez sur mon profil, lire mon manga yaoi,**** toutes remarques constructives sont bonnes à prendre! :D**

* * *

><p>Harry reposa la lettre sur le micro-onde, en évidence.<p>

Alors comme ça, son fils a failli atterrir à Serpentard? Rien d'étonnant quand on le connaissait...

En fait la seule chose d'étonnant la dedans c'est qu'il n'y soit pas allé.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Harry prépara un petit ramequin de nourriture et l'apporta à Snow, la chouette immaculée d'Albus.

Elle lui rappelait tellement Edwige.

Il soupira brusquement, s'empêchant de laisser ses pensées divaguer.

Bref, le plus important c'était qu'Albus se sente bien à Poudlard, James serait là pour lui en cas de besoin, il avait beau faire le clown, il savait prendre ses responsabilités quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, et tout le monde n'avait visiblement pas cette chance!

Est-ce que Draco savait pour son fils? Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à le savoir?

Toutes ses questions le tracassait, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Sur le quai de gare, le jour du départ, l'idée que le petit Malfoy paye les pots cassés lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les représailles commencent dès le premier jour, surtout devant les professeurs.

Il se gratta pensivement la tête puis resserra le cordon du pantalon de pyjama, il avait peut-être une solution, mais avant ca, il devait s'entretenir avec Macgonagall.

**HP/DM ASP/SM**

Draco esquissa un sourire amer.

_Une lettre si courte..._

Son regard dériva.

Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, on pouvait clairement entendre les oiseaux chanter par intermittence.

Assis tranquillement sur une des chaises de son jardin, le souffle doux de septembre venait lui caresser les joues, faisant parfois voler ses cheveux un peu trop long et un peu trop fin, il les remis sommairement en ordre.

Malgré ce tableau apaisant, rien ne venait alléger le coeur du blond.

Scorpius devait vraiment avoir la tête en l'air pour écrire deux fois qu'il lui manquait.

Ou alors tout ne se passait pas si bien qu'il voulait le faire croire...

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

Il avait longuement hésité à envoyer son fils à Poudlard, il avait pensé à payer un précepteur mais s'était finalement rétracté.

Scorpius était fils unique et avait toujours vécu loin des autres enfants de son age?C'était la tradition, les jeunes Malfoy ne se mêlaient à la société sorcière que lors de leur première année scolaire.

Les années précédente étant assurées par des précepteurs talentueux et grassement payés, parfois, les parents eux-même éduquaient leurs enfants.

Il avait tenu à lui apprendre le français, tous les Malfoy parlaient français, du moins tout ceux qui étaient fière de leur origine, 99% des Malfoy en d'autres mots. Bref, Poudlard s'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'il se socialise et qu'il commence une vie normale.

La monotonie au manoir n'aurait fait que raviver le souvenir de sa mère, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, il devait absolument garder un oeil sur son fils.

Car nul doutes que ce dernier lui cacherait des choses.

Peut-être que s'il parlait avec MacGonagall, elle prendrait ses demandes en considération, même s'il avait de sérieux doutes la-dessus.

L'aristocrate invoqua du papier Kraft et une ficelle solide dans un claquement de doigts, et s'appliqua à couvrir le gros paquet de chocogrenouilles qu'il avait acheté pour son fils avant même qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard.

Quand il eu fini, il siffla brièvement obtenant pour réponse un hululement tout aussi bref et des battements d'ailes.

Draco attacha le précieux paquet ( pas à ses yeux évidemment, à ceux de son fils bien sûre) et y fixa une petite lettre.

Rapporte le à ton propriétaire, ordonna le blond.

L'hibou ne se fit pas prier et s'envola après une caresse affectueuse , laissant dans son sillage un père esseulé, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, enfourcher son balais et le suivre.

**HPDM ASPSM**

_**10h34 Conversation par cheminette Harry Potter/ Minerva Macgonagall**_

- Monsieur Potter quelle surprise! Comment allez-vous?

- Bien merci Mme la directrice et vous même?

- On fait aller, que me vaut cette entretien, demanda la vieille dame.

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop comment demander ça...J'ai...Entendu dire que la professeure de défense contre les forces du mal attendait un heureux événement et...Harry s'interrompit quand le visage de flammes lui parut très étonné puis blasé.Vraiment blasé.

- Monsieur Potter, j'allais naïvement vous demander comment cette information confidentielle était parvenue à vos oreilles, mais se serait insulter l'intelligence de vos fils n'est-ce pas?

Le brun rigola nerveusement.

- Effectivement, miss Harper est enceinte et?

- Et...Je voulais savoir si le poste était encore à pourvoir?

- Comment? Et bien, nous n'avons pas encore trouver de remplaçant, pourquoi une telle question monsieur Potter?

- Je serai intéressé pas ce poste.

- Pardon? Demanda la directrice un peu interloqué, mais c'est un travail à plein temps, et nous ne savons même pas si vous avez la fibre pédagogique, entre autre...

- Madame MacGonagall, je pourrai passer des test pour vous convaincre, c'est vrai, je n'ai aucune expérience dans l'enseignement,mais avec un programme solide et un suivi, au début au moins, ca serait peut-être possible...

Macgonagall resta silencieuse, pesant le pour et le contre.

- La routine de mon travail m'ennuie profondément, j'ai besoin de retourner à Poudlard, j'aimerai enseigner, apprendre aux autres ce que je sais, continua Harry sur un ton qu'il espérait convaincant.

- Vraiment, je suis surprise par votre demande, mais, il est vrai qu'avoir Harry Potter comme professeur ne peut être que bénéfique. Ecoutez, je vais avoir une conversation avec miss Harper, si elle accepte, elle passera le temps qui lui reste à enseigner, à vous seconder et vous guider.

- Merci Madame, s'exclama Harry, heureux!

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je ne suis encore sûre de rien, je reprendrai contact avec vous, sur ce, passez une bonne journée.

- Oui madame bonne journée!

Mais la flamme de la directrice s'était déjà éteinte.

**HPDM ASPSM**

_**2 jours plus tard...**_

MacGonagall ouvrit la lettre apportée quelques secondes plus tôt par une magnifique chouette.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait, loin de la, lui apportant chaque fois des lettres à l'écriture fine et belle. Les lettre d'un père angoissé de savoir son fils loin de lui. Mais ce jour la, avant même de lire la lettre, qui ressemblerait surement aux autres, la directrice su qu'elle avait une solution pour Draco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila pour ce chapitre! :D<strong>_

_**Je ne crache pas sur les reviews hein! N'oubliez pas que c'est le seul lien du lecteur à l'auteur, et que quand on a aucune réponse en retour on a juste l'impression de gâché du temps à posté des trucs que personne n'apprécient, enfin, je sais que les auteurs savent de quoi je parle! XD**_

_**Je me suis longtemps posé la question " est-ce que j'ai le droit de quémander des reviews" et au final, j'me dis que oui, c'est la moindre des choses même! hinhin XD**_

_**(Pas tapé, moi gentille fille) XD**_

_**Bon le prochain chapitre arrive demain en tout cas! :)  
><strong>_


	5. Un passé douloureux

**Chapitre 5! :D**

**On en apprend un peu plus sur ce petit Scorpius! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Je suis sadique hein, hinhin! :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Harry mâchouillait l'omelette trop salé sans réelle enthousiasme, un peu gêné par la réaction de Ginny qui s'appliquait à entretenir l'atmosphère glaciale du guerre froide s'était déclenchée une semaine plus tôt, quand Harry s'était entretenu avec MacGonagall au sujet de son possible futur poste.<p>

La rousse lui avait reprochée son égoïsme et elle avait raison.

Il s'apprêtait à laisser sa femme derrière lui, sa relation conjugale au profit d'une meilleure situation professionnelle.

C'était clairement égoïste de sa part et chaque fois qu'elle le lui faisait remarquer, il ne pouvait répondre, son instinct de survie l'en empêchant vivement.

De toute façon, il en avait plus rien à foutre, cette situation avait trop durée...

- Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé, je...

- Je sais Harry, tu t'es déjà excusé mille fois, mais le résultat sera le même! Je resterai seule dans cette immense maison pendant que ma famille, mes gosses, mon mari, vivront loin de moi? Harry, si toi aussi tu pars, plus rien ne me retiens ici!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda doucement Harry.

La rouquine soupira, profondément énervée.

- Bon sang! Ne fait pas semblant de ne rien voir!Tu voudrais que je réagisse comment hein?Dis-moi! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry? Tu n'es plus le même...

Sur ce, elle déposa ses couverts brutalement, manquant de peu de briser l'assiette, et s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant, tant pis, il ne cèderait pas cette fois.

Il avait accepté plein de chose pour Ginny.

Se marier, en premier lieu, et même si quand il était jeune, il idéalisait cette union, ayant pour exemple ses parents unis jusque dans la mort, ou encore les Weasley, qui malgré toutes ses années avait l'air de toujours s'aimer,son point de vu avait bien changé.

Au contact d'autre sorciers et de la vie de couple en général, la vision du mariage lui sembla moins féérique.

Le travail ensuite, il avait accepté bon gré mal gré que sa femme vienne travailler avec lui.

Elle n'était pas Auror mais secrétaire, à temps partiel seulement, le reste de son temps elle le passait avec ses amies, le genre de super copines qui se retrouvent pour faire du shopping.

Alors il avait bien le droit de se faire plaisir lui aussi, de quitter cette routine oppressante qui commençait à l'écoeurer de tout, aujourd'hui, une opportunité trop longtemps attendu s'était enfin présenté à lui, il n'allait surement pas la laisser filer.

**HPDM/ASPSM**

Scorpius s'était précipité hors de la grande salle à la fin du repas, désireux d'ouvrir le paquet et la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de son père.

Il rasait les murs du couloir, cherchant à ne pas trop attirer l'attention, peine perdue avec ses cheveux blond, il se repérait de loin.

Alors il préférait baisser les yeux s'assurant ainsi d'éviter les regards noirs ou plein de pitié, parce que oui, malgré toutes les réactions négatives que sa présence suscitait il n'était pas rare de croiser un élève qui ne lui manifestait pas d'animosité.

Au pire ils étaient neutre au mieux ils le saluaient timidement et discrètement.

Encore un angle de couloir et il était arrivé à un des nombreux escaliers qui menaient au « territoire » des serdaigles.

Il ne cessait de regarder l'écriture fine et familière sur l'enveloppe, quand un choc soudain et violent le propulsa à terre, s'affalant peu glorieusement à terre, il avait laissé échapper le colis alors que l'enveloppe, maintenant écrabouillée, n'avait pas quittée son poing.

- C'est Malfoy, entendit t'il.

Le blondinet se releva à toute vitesse, sa courte expérience de collégien lui ayant douloureusement appris à ne jamais rester à terre, à la merci de ces ennemis.

- Tu pourrais faire gaffe où tu vas Malfoy! Hurla le brun qui lui était rentré dedans par mégarde.

- Ca va James, n'exagère pas non plus, t'étais trop occupé à pavaner pour...

Mais Scorpius ne s'attarda pas sur la conversation docte que tenait le rouquin, ses yeux bleus limpides cherchaient désespérément le colis perdu sur la vieille pierre du sol.

- Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi.

Scorpius se retourna, surpris par cette phrase calme et posée, alors que les deux grands de derrière se chamaillaient dans une cacophonie toute enfantine.

Un jeune homme lui tendait un paquet, avec un petit sourire désolé aux lèvres.

Scorpius s'en empara puis coinça la lettre froissée dans les ficelles solides du paquet, n'osant relever les yeux vers le garçon de son age.

- Excuse mon frère, il est débile quand il s'y met...En fait non, il est toujours débile.

Scorpius, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres,reporta son attention sur le frère en question toujours passionné par sa joute verbe avec son ami roux.

- Moi c'est Albus et toi? Malfoy c'est ca?

- Oui...C'est ça, au revoir, murmura t'il précipitamment.

- Attends! Mais ton prénom, c'est quoi?

- Euh...Scorpius..

Puis il s'en alla, laissant à personne le temps de réagir, il se retourna néanmoins vers Albus et mima un merci du bout des lèvres, puis se retourna et s'en alla pour de bon.

- De rien, répondit Albus, dans le vide.

- L'est trop bizarre lui, s'exclama James, en posant son bras sur les épaules de son frère.

- C'est toi qui est bizarre, soupirèrent de concert le plus jeune et le roux.

**HPDM ASPSM**

Il referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui, soulagé d'être enfin arrivé à destination et a la vu de celui-ci, vide de toute présence sorcière, son soulagement n'en fut que plus grand.

Il déballa le paquet, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il contenait, un colis de cette taille, de ce poids ca ne faisait aucun mystère pour lui.

Son sourire s'élargit quand il croqua dans sa première choco-grenouille, ravi de l'attention de son père.

Scorpius s'essaya sur son lit moelleux en profitant pour ce déchausser négligemment, il sortit la petite lettre, le coeur battant, son père lui avait écris comme promis :

_**Bonjour Scorpius,**_

_**j'espère que ce petit rien te fera plaisir,**_

_**donne moi de tes nouvelles, je pense à toi très fort.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Papa**_

La lettre était brève, son père l'avait toujours été après tout.

Mais ca ne l'empêchait pas de lui faire part de ses sentiments très clairement, sans jamais tourner autour du pot.

Lors d'un après-midi d'automne, il y a quelque années de cela, dans une petite chambre de Sainte Mangouste, Draco Malfoy avait expliqué à son fils que chez les Malfoy, montrer ses sentiments aux personnes qui comptaient était quelque chose d'inimaginable, de dégradant et de ridicule.

Il s'était alors penché sur son fils alité, encore un peu groggy par la lourde opération sorcière qu'il avait subi la veille, et l'avait serré dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pu sans lui faire de mal, et dans un murmure lui avait confié _**« Je te promet de ne plus me cacher derrière ses airs indifférents qui me tiennent si loin de toi».**_

Et il avait tenu sa promesse.

Passant un temps considérable avec son fils, les débuts avait été étranges pour Draco, car même s'il n'avait pas élevé son fils avec la même indifférence que Lucius avait usé pour l'éduqué, lui, le changement avait été un peu troublant.

Mais ni Draco ni Scorpius ne le regrettait.

Draco avait appris à laisser tomber ses barrières,il s'en était longtemps voulu d'avoir suivi ses principes familiaux grotesque.

Mais tout cela était derrière eux maintenant.

Scorpius s'allongea sous ses couettes encore tout habillé, armé de son paquet de choco-grenouille qu'il délaissa quelques minutes après.

La fatigue le gagnait doucement mais surement,il bailla fort peu élégamment et décréta qu'une sieste ne lui ferai pas de mal.

Ses mains plongèrent sous son oreiller à la recherche d'un châle gris perle au doux parfum sucré.

Le châle de sa mère, son fétiche, celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle portait le plus souvent.

C'est dans cet arôme rassurant que Scorpius sombra dans un profond sommeil.

_**HPDM ASPSM**_

- Scorpius? C'est bizarre comme prénom, ca vient d'où?

- Ca te va bien de dire ca toi! Monsieur qui se parle tout seule devant la glace en roulant des mécaniques, railla Albus à l'encontre de son frère.

- Mouai, en même temps c'est normal que tu prennes la défense de Malfoy sur ce coup...

- …?

- Vu le prénom que tu te tapes aussi! S'esclaffa James.

- Il n'avait pas l'air si maléfique que ça, continua Albus, ne relevant pas les conneries de son frère.

- Ouai, pas comme ce qu'on mon père à l'air de croire en tout cas, rajouta Hugo, enfin en même temps, C'est plutôt le père de Scorpius qui s'en prend plein la tronche quand on commence à parler du clan Malfoy.

James soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à rire de ses bêtises et s'écrasa un peu plus sur le divan de la salle commune.

- C'est Victoire qui a le béguin pour lui!

Deux tête se tournèrent vers le clown de service:

- Pour qui?Demandèrent Al' et Hugo en coeur.

- Bah pour le papa Malfoy, elle a vu des photos de lui quand il était jeune et quelque récentes dans les journaux et apparemment il ne la laisse pas indifférente à ce que je sais.

- Comment tu sais ca toi? Demanda Hugo clairement sceptique.

- J'ai mes sources, murmura James en étrécissant exagérément les yeux.

- T'as surtout l'air con! Ponctua finement son frère.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

**Merci pour vos review**

**je réponds aux non-enregistrés ici:**

**The big Cat : Non non, c'est la même, mais étant donné que ma fic comportera beaucoup de Albus/Scorpius, je la poste ici aussi, pour les lecteurs de ce petit couple tout choupinou, puisse la lire aussi! :D  
><strong>

**Potter29:**Ne t'en fais pas, les Potter seront réconforter les Malfoy comme il se doit :D****

**Enfin, par contre, effectivement, les Malfoys n'ont pas fini d'en baver, tu le verras un peu plus tard, non seulement certains mangemorts ont encore la trahison des Malfoys au travers de la gorge, mais des aurors doutent encore de la repentance de Malfoy etc enfin bon! XD**


End file.
